


precious

by spicyomelette



Series: tomorrow [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyomelette/pseuds/spicyomelette
Summary: ”Dude, you need a real boyfriend. Or at least real sex,” says Soonyoung.Wonwoo can feel his left eye twitch.“Junhui is real”“The lack of evidence proves otherwise”—In which Wonwoo’s friends think Junhui is not real, and it’s all his own fault.





	precious

“You’re not dressed.”

It is voiced like statement, but really, the way Soonyoung is looking at Wonwoo is question enough. Wonwoo can almost see the question mark popping lopsidedly atop his roommate’s head.

“I’m not coming,” said Wonwoo. “I have essays to grade. And Junhui is free tonight.”

“Right. So you’re gonna grade essays, on a weekend night. I thought I heard Jeonghan mentioning a friend he’s introducing to you tonight.”

Wonwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yeah. And I’ve told him, and every one of you guys, really, that I’m not interested. Because I already have Junhui.”

Soonyoung shakes his head at Wonwoo.

“Dude, you need a real boyfriend. Or at least real sex.”

Wonwoo can feel his left eye twitch.

“Junhui is real.”

It is ridiculous how many times he’s had to tell his friends that, really. Wonwoo simply doesn’t understand why his friends are all so into this absurd idea that he’s not actually seeing someone, that he’s just making things up to get them off his case about getting a boyfriend. Or getting laid.

He supposes it has something to do with the fact that most of his friends are either in a relationship or having regular hook ups, and Wonwoo is the only one, apart from Joshua, who never brought a date to their group meet up. But no one bothers Joshua about it, to Wonwoo’s utter and continuous disdain, because everyone is aware of this weird three-way thing he’s having with Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“The lack of evidence proves otherwise,” Soonyoung says. “You don’t even have a picture of the guy. And I’ve gone through your phone, I would know. You only have screenshots of online payments and pictures of cats and flowers saved in there.”

Wonwoo keeps all pictures of Junhui in a password protected folder, something the technologically challenged Soonyoung would never get his claws on, unless Wonwoo let him. Which will never happen. Not in this lifetime.

“Whatever you say, Soon. Anyway, have fun, but not too much. I’d hate to deal with your hungover ass in the morning.”

He steps back into his room and closes the door without waiting for Soonyoung’s response.

 

 

 

He is at his desk, already going through several essays and sporting a rather painful headache (because really, you would think getting into one of the top universities in the country requires one to at least know how to spell words properly, but it seems these bunch of freshmen aren’t even aware that spell checker is a thing), when his phone chimes from an incoming video call.

“Hey,” says Wonwoo after sliding his finger on the touchscreen.

“Hi… You okay?”

The corners of Wonwoo’s lips stretch into a small smile despite the nagging pain piercing his scalp. One look is all it takes, and Junhui already knows.

“Just headache,” says Wonwoo, taking off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. “I’m grading essays.”

“Aah. First years’?”

“Yeah.”

“If they’re giving you a headache then you should take a break,” says Junhui. “I know you have at least a week before you need to give them back.”

Wonwoo stretches before pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged on his chair.

“Well, I _am_ taking a break now,” he says, smile turning into a pleased grin.

Junhui is wearing a black sleeveless shirt – sharp collar bones, toned arms, and an endless expanse of smooth golden skin all free for Wonwoo to bask in. His hair is a bit messy in the way that tells Wonwoo he just took a shower and was too lazy to style it since he’s ready for bed anyway. It makes him look soft. Well, softer. Because if Jeon Wonwoo were to choose one word to describe Wen Junhui, it would be soft. Although his loudness and cheeky grin might get people fooled into thinking the opposite, Wen Junhui is all soft smiling eyes, gentle movements, and tender touches that always compel Wonwoo to treat him with care. And that on itself is no simple feat, because if one were to choose one word that best describes Jeon Wonwoo, it’d be prickly.

“Good,” says Junhui. “And isn’t it nice that I happen to be free so I can provide entertainment while you’re on your break?” There it is, the aforementioned cheeky grin making an appearance. It’s as if Junhui could read Wonwoo’s mind. Or maybe they’re both just really in tune with each other’s feelings and thoughts.

“Hmm, what form of entertainment are you providing? Are we finally doing video call sex? I won’t mind just watching you touch yourself. I think it would be very entertaining indeed.”

“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo. Mind out of the gutter.”

Junhui is glaring at him from the screen, but Wonwoo can see the slight blush high on his cheeks.

Wonwoo chuckles.

“Sorry. My friends have been pestering me about getting laid. Again. I guess it gets to me a little bit this time.” Wonwoo shrugs.

“Are they still thinking you made me up?” asks Junhui.

“Yep.”

“Well. And whose fault do you think that is, huh?”

Wonwoo simply offers Junhui a self-deprecating smile.

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I would’ve thought you’re ashamed of me, you know?”

“I know.”

And really, Wonwoo does know. Finding Junhui was a turn of events worthy of a whole bag of luck, and Wonwoo is inclined to believe that perhaps all the unfortunate chapters written in his life before Junhui made an appearance were down payment for the luxury of being able to call Wen Junhui as his.

Junhui to Wonwoo is something precious. And growing up with almost nothing he could call his with pride, Wonwoo is not very keen on sharing Junhui. Not even his presence. Not yet.

Because Wonwoo still has this urge to keep his Junhui box close to his chest and away from his friends’ prying eyes. All he’s done is telling them he has it. He never showed them, nor let them peer into its content.

So really, it’s nobody but Wonwoo’s own fault that every one of his close friends doubts Junhui’s existence as Wonwoo’s long distance boyfriend.

 

“We’re not doing video sex before having real sex,” Junhui says, pulling Wonwoo out of his musing.

“There is nothing unreal about video call sex,” Wonwoo quips.

“You know what I mean.”

Wonwoo laughs, hand pulling his right leg up so he can rest his chin on his knee.

“I don’t know, Junnie. I might turn into an old maid before that happens.”

Junhui really shouldn’t bother glaring at Wonwoo, since the only effect the expression has is making him look like an angry kitten.

“One, you, Jeon Wonwoo, is a guy. So there is no way you’re turning into an old maid unless you undergo a trans surgery without letting me know. And two, you of little faith. Are you seriously thinking it’ll take so long before we see each other again?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “You know I can’t visit you, Junnie. Probably not for a few more years.”

Wonwoo is hoping he can make it in less than three. There’s a reason why he’s working his ass off being a TA and a research assistant while maintaining a perfect GPA. He’s banking on securing a recommendation from one of the professors for an academic job somewhere close to Junhui. He’s been saving all the money he could spare too, since the move will no doubt be costly.

“Well. I’m hoping it won’t be that long,” says Junhui. “Because I’m working on a surprise.”

Wonwoo shakes his head in fond exasperation. Only Junhui would disclose a surprise he’s planning to the very person he’s planning it for. And besides, “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“It’s a good surprise. So you have no reason to not like it. Just trust me and wait for a bit.”

And really, trusting Junhui comes as easily as breathing. So Wonwoo has no reason to not do just as he’s told.

 

 

 

 

‘A bit’ turns out to mean until just before the next term, and the surprise is Junhui transferring into Yonsei’s language program, which is not an easy fit. He must have been working really hard with his studies too, Wonwoo figures.

Wonwoo finds Soonyoung lounging in front of the TV in the living room as he is making his way out. He’s mindlessly flicking the remote towards the screen, changing channels every few seconds, which tells Wonwoo he is, in fact, bored out of his mind.

The words are out before Wonwoo could think twice. “Hey. Wanna come with me to the airport?”

“Huh?” Soonyoung turns his head to look at Wonwoo. “Are you picking someone up?”

“Yeah.”

“Well. I’m bored as fuck. And no one else is around. Seokmin won’t be back until the day after tomorrow, neither will the rest of the guys. So I might as well hang out with you. Even if it’s to pick up someone from the airport.” He gets up from the couch before making his way to his bedroom. “I’ll go get changed.”

He steps out of his room ten minutes later, looking a whole lot more presentable for public eyes. He looks at Wonwoo expectantly. “So who’s coming?”

“Junhui,” Wonwoo answers, already making his way to the door to avoid looking at Soonyoung’s no doubt flabbergasted expression.

“Holy shit!”

 

 

 

  
Two hours later when Junhui, with his mile long legs and beautiful face, walks out of the international arrival gate, dragging his large suitcase behind him and breaking into a smile that honestly takes Wonwoo’s breath away, Wonwoo’s hand is clutching onto Soonyoung’s left arm like a vice.

It takes enormous effort to let go of Soonyoung’s arm so he can return the hug Junhui is giving him, because Soonyoung’s presence is his reality check. Wonwoo is afraid he’s actually dreaming the whole thing. But Junhui is warm against him, his hands holding onto Wonwoo’s back just tight enough to make it hard to breath for a few blissful seconds.

  
“Holy shit! Junhui is real!! Wait, I have to tell the guys. Jeonghan’s gonna flip.”

Ah, yes. That’s the reality check Wonwoo is trusting Soonyoung with.

He holds Junhui more tightly, face buried into the juncture between Junhui’s shoulder and his neck.

  
“You’re here.” Wonwoo breathes.

“Hmm. Missed you, Wonwon.”

 ———

 


End file.
